I Hate Him, Right?
by TessaGraceHerondale
Summary: If there was one thing Clary knew, it was that she absolutely hated that cocky jock, Jace Herondale. So, when her best friend(Simon Lewis)'s girlfriend sets them up, it takes all of her might not to storm out of the room. She's only staying there, and giving him a chance for Izzy, right? Rated T because I'm cautious. Clace. Sizzy. Malec. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 (again, I messed up)

"Izzy, I'm perfectly capable of finding a guy myself! I don't need your help!" Clary pleads her friend.

"Well, if you are, why haven't you yet?" Isabelle replies with a smirk. "C'mon, just one time. I will try to find someone for you. I have the perfect someone in mind." She gave Clary a mischievous look that Clary knew all too well. It was the look that said 'you may hate me for a little, but then you will realize I was right."

Clary knew exactly who Isabelle wanted her to go out with.

"No, Izzy. I'm sorry, but I will not go on a date with the stuck-up, self-absorbed, jock known as Jace Herondale. I will not do it." Jace was the bane of her existence, and had been since they started middle school. He took every chance to make fun of her bright red hair, calling her 'Carrot' or even 'Little Red' taking a jab to make fun of her height as well.

"Please, Clary? I don't know why you guys hate each other so much! I think once you guys start talking- like decent people -you will become quite fond of each other." Izzy told her friend, nudging her side lightly.

"Fine, one date." Izzy let out a little cheer. "But," the redhead continued, "only because I know you won't give up on it until I say yes. Also, good luck getting him to agree to it, you know how stubborn he can be." Clary gave her friend a look, letting her know that she wasn't near as stubborn as the self-absorbent idiot.

"I actually already got him to agree. He owes me." Izzy said with a wink. "I'm also surprised that you realize how stubborn he is. Thought you hated him." Clary glared at Isabelle, knowing she wouldn't leave without an answer.

"He is my brothers best friend, remember? He's also your brother's. There have been plenty of times I have been forced to encounter him, even though he is a year older." Clary sighs, glad that the bell signaling lunch is over finally rang.

"The date is tomorrow night!" Izzy yells after her. "I am getting you ready, no exceptions!" Clary glared over her shoulder at her friend.

"How did I get myself into this?" Clary mumbles to herself, nearly falling into a person.

"Get into what, Little Red? Not talking about our date, are you?" Clary looks up, seeing the last person she wanted to see then. She looks up even more, curse her height, and she is staring directly into the golden eyes of one Jace Herondale.

"What else would I be talking about, Golden Boy? I usually make pretty good desicions. I only said yes to Izzy knowing she wouldn't give it up until I said yes." Her voice fills with venom, wanting to change her desicions. But no - Izzy wouldn't let her.

"You wound me, Carrot." He puts his hand over his heart in faux hurt. "I, for one, am looking forward to our date." He sends her a smirk, walking away.

"Then you're the only one! I'm only doing this for Iz!" Clary yells. She turns away in rage, and stomps off to her art class.

(A/N- Sorry for the mess up to my first readers! I fixed it now! Well, this is one of my first fanfics, so please review! Thanks for reading! ~TessaGraceHerondale)


	2. Chapter 2: He Hates Me

**(A/N- I'm still saying sorry for my mess up on the first chapter! I am making this one a little longer, to try and make up for it! Thanks, now let's get to the story!)**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own these amazing characters, just the plot. **

As Clary worked on her painting, she wondered about her date with the one and only, Jace Herondale.

"What're you thinking about, Clary?" Her best friend, Simon Lewis asks. "You look a little worried. Isabelle said she was going to try and set you up with someone, is that what this is about?"

"Actually, that is exactly what I'm thinking about. She set me up with the one person I would deny going on a date with. The only reason I said yes was to get her off my case." Clay replies, trying to fix a part of the sword in her painting.

"So is it, then." Simon inquires, completely oblivious.

"Think, Si. Who is the guy who I absolutely hate?"

"She set you up with Jace, didn't she?! Doesn't she know how much you hate him?"

"Yeah, she thinks that we will actually be a cute couple, if we give each other a chance. I, personally, don't think that will happen, but I knew she wouldn't give it up if I said no. You have one persistent girlfriend, Lewis." Clady says, nudging him a little. They had been best friends as long as they could remember. Clary was Simon's first love, but after being friend-zoned by her, he realized his feeling for the tall, raven-haired, dark-eyed Isabelle Lightwood. Clary lets out a little laugh when she realized just how different they are.

"What are you laughing about, Fray? I didn't know you found this situation funny." Simon asked his best friend, clearly thinking I was laughing about my situation.

"That's not what I'm laughing about. I was just thinking about how different you and Iz are. Her with her tall and dark mysterious-ness. Then there's you, tall, nerdy, and obsessed with Star Wars." Clary laughs again.

"I know, I never thought she would actually say yes when I asked her out. I guess the whole 'opposites attract' thing is really true." He stops for a moment to think. "Maybe that's why you and Jace hater each other so much, you are just too much alike."

"I am nothing like _Jace Herondale_!" Clary yells in disgust.

"What's that, Miss Fray?" The art teacher, Miss Fairchild asks. "Something you want to share with the class?"

"No, ma'am." Clary murmurs.

"I expect more from my best sophomore artist, even the best high school artist. Just get back to work, and don't let me here you again." Miss Fairchild says.

Clary looks over at Simon, only to see him trying, and mostly failing, to hold in a laugh. "Shut up, Lewis, before you get us both in trouble!" Clary whisper yells. He gives her a look, getting back to his painting of the Star Wars logo.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

As the the school bell rang, Clary practically ran out of her History class. When she got to her locker, aw saw Izzy, and her older brother Jon standing there, clearly arguing.

"I can't believe you set my sister up with someone you know she hates!" Jon says.

"I didn't force her to say yes! That was of her own accord!" Iz retaliates.

"Like you would've just let it go! She is not going on that date of she really doesn't want to!"

"She is going on that date! Jace already said yes, and they are going to be perfect for each other!"

"Guys!" Clary interrupts. "It's my life! I should probably have a say if I do," She looks a Izzy, "or do not," now Jon, "go on this date. I said yes because, one, Izzy probably would've made it seem like an accident Jace and I ended up at the same restaraunt, then left us there alone. And two, it's one date, it shouldn't kill me. We have hated each other since we started middle school, maybe we should start being at least civil to each other." Clary finishes, stuffing books into her locker.

"Are you sure about this, Clare-Bear? You don't have to go on the date of you don't want to." Jon says as he shoots a look that could kill at Izzy.

"I'm fine, Jon. If he gets too bad, I can always leave. You don't have to be so protective, you know." The redhead sighs as she shuts her locker.

"Thank you, Clary. That's what I've been trying to tell him." Izzy says, eyeing the older Fray.

"It's my job to be protective, and I won't be able to help you as much next year, since I will be in college." Clary's older brothers voice softens. "I just want you to be happy, Clare."

"I know, Jon. Just don't get _too _sappy on me. Let's go. We are taking you home, right Iz?" Clary asks one of her closest friends.

"Yeah. Alec was going to, but then he and Magnus decided they were going to 'study' for a test together." The raven-haired girl put air quotations around the word study. "They are adorable, and I'm glad Alec is finally okay with himself, but it gets a little disgusting thinking about it sometimes." Izzy says, regarding her brother, Alec, and his 'freewheeling bisexual' and glittery boyfriend.

Clary laughs a little at her friend. "I know how you feel, imagine this one," she gestured toward her brother, "with his girlfriend Seelie Queen. It gets pretty disgusting, especially with some of the thins walls in our house." Jon grimaces, and the two girls just laugh at him.

"Let's just get to the car." He mumbles, slightly embarrassed.

The car ride home was filled with the two girls talking, and a seething Jon, who was still upset about what his little sister had implied.

"Just wait for your date, Clary! Jace is just going to be drooling over you!" Izzy squealed.

"Iz, you know I love you, but I honestly don't see how just giving me a make-over is going to make Jace's feeling for me change. Honestly, I don't care if they do or not. I will still hate him." Clary deadpanned.

"How do you know he has always hated you? It's clear to everyone that you hate him, but I don't think has ever actually said that about you." The other girl pointed out.

"Like it isn't obvious he hates me. He calls me Carrot and Little Red just because he knows how much I hate it. He is constantly pointing out my mistakes and flaws. He may have never _said _he hated me, but that doesn't make it any less true!" The redhead practically yelled.

"I'm just saying, he may like to annoy you, but he seemed pretty eager when I asked if he wanted to go on a date with you." Izzy said, giving Clary the 'I-don't-care-what-you-say-I'm-right' look.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Clare-Bear," Jon pipes up, "Jace really has never said anything bad about you behind your back. I'm with everyday in P.E. and lunch, and football practice if we have it. He even once accidentally let it slip that he thought you were cute."

"How could I know if you were lying, just to annoy me?" Clary asks.

"Do you really think I would lie about one of my best friends liking my little sister?" Jon asks.

"He's got a point, Clary. I don't think he would lie about that." Izzy butts in.

"You just said he liked me, before you just said he thought I was cute. Jace Herondale does _not _like me."

"Say what you want. He makes it pretty obvious to the guys on the team. I actually think, no matter how hard it is for me to admit, a lot of them like you, or at least think you are cute. I usually end up punching the ones that try to call you 'hot' or 'sexy' or anything." Jon says, a look that is mixed between anger and pain on his face.

"See, even your brother says it. Jace Herondale has the hots for our little Clary!" Izzy squeals.

"_He does not have the hots for me_!" Clary seethes. "I hate him, and I always will!" The rest of the car ride is filled with awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Sketchbooks and Hatred

**(A/N- This chapter is going to be getting ready for the Clace date. I am changing it from 3rd to 1st person POV. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs! You all are making this so exciting to write! Now, let's get on with the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own these marvelous characters.**

Clary POV

"Clare! Get up!" I wake up to a certain white-blonde haired brother yelling.

"Maybe I don't want to, Jon!" I yell back.

"I don't think Izzy will appreciate you blowing off school, since that will give you a reason not to have her give you a makeover."

"Why would Izzy be giving me a makeover ton- Oh, I have that stupid date with Goldilocks." I huff.

"Yeah, you're so excited about it, you forgot!" Jon states.

"Wow, I almost can't hear that sarcasm!" I say, fighting sarcasm with even more sarcasm.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get dressed, we both have to get to school early to get ready for the pep rally." He says, before exiting my room. Jon was the captain of the football team, and I was a cheerleader, **(Golden herondale's awesome idea) **so we both had to help organize pep rallies.

I run into my bathroom, and take a 10 minute shower. I put on my cheerleading uniform. It's black and red, the school colors for the Idris High Shadowhunters. **(cheesy, I know) **After putting my hair up in a messy ponytail, I put on some eyeliner, and a little bit of mascara, with red eye shadow, cheerleader rules.

"Jon! Are you ready to go?" I yell I I his bedroom. I swear, he takes longer on his hair than I do. I would never understand.

"Yeah, just need to get my jersey on!" He comes out of his room, his jersey half-on. He finishes getting it on. "Now, let's go." We run down the steps to the kitchen, and he tosses me a granola bar, getting himself an apple.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Jace POV

When I arrive at the school, my eyes find the one thing I look for every morning. That swish of red hair, pale skin, and, lucky for me, a cheerleader outfit today.

Clary Fray, my best friend's little sister. She thinks I hate her, but I never really did. She just hates me for those couple things I did 4 years ago, when I was in 7th grade, and she was in 6th.

(Flashback)

"Oh, Clary! Why do you always have your head in that sketchbook? I haven't seen you without it since you started here!" I ask her, plucking the sketchbook out of her hands.

"Give that back, Jace! It's practically my diary!" The little redhead shrieks.

"What, do you think in pictures?" I ask her, rather meanly. "Oh, I guess you do!" I said, looking through it.

"Stop that, now, Jace! Those are some of my deepest thoughts!" She tried to grab for it, but I put it above my head.

"Who are all of these pictures of? I see one of your brother, it's very well drawn, except for those little horns on his head." My voice in taunting, I flip to the next picture. "Oh, and there's one of Sebastion. Why is there a heart around it? You have a crush, don't you?!" I immediately regret that last part, but it's too late to take it back.

"I can't believe you are doing this! Just give it back!" She cries, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mister Herondale? What are you doing?" I hear a cold voice ask me. I turn around slowly, and see out lunch lady, Ms. Wayland, standing there. The laughs I had caused had died down, now all eyes were on me.

"I was- uh- just... admiring Clary's drawings!" I say, stuttering.

"Well, she looks rather upset by it. Did you have permission to do so, Jace?" Ms. Wayland asks, clearly knowing the answer.

"No he didn't!" The fiesty redhead says, snatching her sketchbook back, closing it. I saw the tear marks going down her face.

(End flashback)

"Jace, dude, what are you looking at?" I hear my friend, Alec, ask. He follows my line of vision. "Ah, the little redhead. I heard you got a date with her. She is coming over to my house to get ready." Of course, his sister is Izzy, one of Clary's best friends.

"Only because Iz practically forced her. She owed me that for setting her up on that date with Simon. I just have a feeling I won't be as lucky. Clary still hasn't forgiven me for that time in middle school. She also thinks I hate her as much as she hates me." I take a deep breath, looking at Clary one last time, seeing that idiot, Meliorn, hitting on her. I force myself to look away, wanting to punch him.

"I think she likes you more than she's letting on, Jace. But if this is still about that sketchbook fiasco, that girl can sure hold a grudge." Alec pats my back, heading over to his boyfriend, Magnus.

Why does it seem no one else has relationship problems like me? Sure, plenty of girls swoon over me, but the only girl I want hates my guts? It hurts me even more seeing her in that cheerleader uniform, players hitting on her, knowing that if I did, she would call me a pig, then slap me. I sigh as I set foot in my homeroom, flocks of girls now crowding me. None of them matter.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Clary POV

All day long, people were making remarks about my date with Jace.

"Oh, you two are so cute together!"

"I thought you guys hated each other! Was that all a cover up?"

"Why go after him? I'm so much better?"

"He's a player, you know that right?"

"Watch your back, he's mine!"

That last one was the one I was the most worried about. Probably some girl he took on a 'date' once, and never got the idea that he didn't actually like her. The bell to rings, knocking me out of my thought, and I look down to see what I was drawing.

It was Jace.

And me.

Holding hands.

"What's wrong, Clary?" I hear my best girl friend ask.

"Oh, nothing, Iz. Let's just go to your house. I can't wait for this night to be over." I say hastily, shoving the paper into my bag.

"What was that paper? What did you draw that you are so ashamed of? You can't fool me, I've known you long enough to if you are lying." Izzy tells me, grabbing the paper out of my bag.

"It's nothing is. It's one of my subconscious drawings, I didn't even know my hand was doing anything!"

"It's a picture of you and Jace! Holding hands! You totally like him." Izzy smirks, walking out of the school, towards her brother's car.

"I do not. You know I hate him. He went through my sketchbook, embarrassing me in front of everyone! Imagine if he went through your diary that's behind your mirror!" I say, trying to prove my point.

"How do you kno- Nevermind that, you know everything about me. I guess I know what you mean. Just please give him a chance! I already have everything ready for you!" Izzy pleads.

"I never said I wasn't going to give him a chance. You're excited about this for some reason, so I'm only doing this for you. Just don't get the idea in your head that I like him, because I don't."

"That hurts, Red. I thought we were becoming the best of friends." The Golden God says from behind me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I quickly shrug him off.

"In your dreams, Goldilocks." I say, my voice full of venom. In response, though I'm not sure, I think he mutters 'You have no idea.'

"Well, we will see you later Jace. Pick her up at my house at 6, remember?" Izzy asks the bane of my existence.

"How could I forget, you've only said it about, I don't know, 20 million times?" He smirks, turning away to get in his car.

(Skip them going to Izzy's)

"Aahh! Clary, you just have to wear this!" Izzy declares, holding up a one-shoulder red dress, that had a sparkly empire waist. It looked like it would end a couple inches above my knee.

"You didn't tell me we were going on a fancy date! I thought it was, like, movies or something!" I was outraged, I wouldn't Have said yes if I'd known that.

"What other kind of date would I plan, hun? Do you even know me. No backing out now." I grumbled at this, but realized she had a point. "Now get that dress on! It will take a while to tame this." She said, motioning to my hair in the ponytail.

I went and changed out of my uniform, and into the red dress. It fit me perfectly, making it look like I actually had curves. I gave myself one last look in the full-length mirror before heading back out to let Izzy get to work.

"I think I will straighten your hair, give it some slight curl accents, then put it in an updo!" Izzy sounds excited, so I just nod.

"Whatever works for you." I say, very chagrin. She gets to work, and in about two hours, my hair looks flawless.

"Dang, girl. Your hair takes forever to straighten! But now that that's done, we have just enough time to do your makeup!"

"I could've told you how long it take to straighten my hair! Don't over do the makeup, it annoys me." I inform my friend.

"I know. I will only do some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, some red sparkly eyeshadow, then red lipgloss. You will look amazing!" I just shrug my shoulders, and she gets to work.

After about ten minutes, my makeup is done, and Izzy turns me around i face the mirror dramatically.

"Where is my face and what have you done to it?" I ask her jokingly. "It looks amazing, Iz, thank you! I just wish you had gotten me a decent date!"

"You just had to add that, didn't you?" She teases. "Maybe, if you look past the middle school incident, you might actually like him."

"Ha! As if! Even if I do like him, which I don't, it's not like he is going to somehow start liking me." Iz just laughs at me, and motions me to the door.

"He will be here soon, good thing your makeup didn't take too long, or we would've been late!" Almost on cue, the doorbell rings, and I hear the smooth voice of the man I hate.

"Speak of the devil." I murmur, following Izzy into the hallway, and down the stairs. I totally don't trip a couple times in the silver heels Isabelle gave me, what are you talking about?

The sight I am faced with takes my breath away, Jace is standing there, his already golden skin glowing, and his blonde locks perfectly messed up. He is wearing black dress pants, shoes, and a white dress shirt, with a red tie. The tie just happens to be the same exact color as my dress. Wonder if Izzy had anything to do with that?

"Wow, Re-, er, Clary. You look beautiful." Jace tells me, blushing once he realized who he just called beautiful. Since when did Jace Herondale call anyone beautiful? My heart flutters a little when I realize that I might be the first one.

Wait, flutters?! No, I hate him. I do, right?

"You don't look too bad yourself." I mumble, taking his arm that he held out for me. This was starting out very differently than I wanted it to.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Jace POV

Did I just call her beautiful? Then, _blush_?! She can't know how I really feel, she hates me for God's sakes! I don't think I have ever called a girl beautiful before, and I, Jace Herondale, don't blush! I offer her my arm, which she takes after mumbling something.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Izzy yells after us with a wink. This night was sure going to be different than I imagined.

**(A/N- This chapter ended up being longer than I expected! Oh well! There are a couple parts that are bold, and in parenthesis, and those are just author's notes! Things are starting to get a little heated. Now we know that Jace really does like Clary, and why she hates him. Does she really like him? Keep checking on this story to find out! Bye now, ~TessaGraceHerondale)**


	4. Chapter 4: Clace Date

**(A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs! This story is turning out better than I expected! Sorry this is getting out later than expected, but I don't have my iPod, and I have had a lot of homework. Well, anyways, this chapter is going to be the Clace date! Remember, Jace likes Clary, but Clary still hates him. Or does she?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in here, since I may or may not use some other fandom references. (; **

Clary POV

The entire car ride with Jace is a little awkward. He is silent, but keeps looking over at me, smiling. We pull up to the place we are supposed to have dinner. It is supposed to be the nicest place in New York City, called Oranjee. **(heheh)** I heard it's based off of a place in Amsterdam.

"Jace, how are we supposed to afford this place? It's one of the nicest places in New York, and most expensive." I ask him

"Don't worry, Izzy said she would pay for the whole thing. Her parents are filthy rich, and they are hardly ever home, so it doesn't matter to them." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. " It's not like either one of us can afford a side salad here. Iz gave me her card for the night." He parks the car, and gets out, running over to my door to open it.

"I can open my own door, Jace. You don't have to pretend to like me, just because Izzy set us up." I tell him. "Why did you owe her, anyway? That's why she said you agreed." The moment I ask this, the color drains from his face.

"Oh, uh, she helped me with something a while we both prefer to keep secret." Did his voice just get higher, or is it just me?

"That's fine, I won't pry. Now, lets get this night over with." Jace's shoulders slouch a little, like that is not what he wanted to hear, he quickly recovers, and sticks his elbow out toward me. I take it reluctantly, and we walk up to the front door.

"Do you have reservations?" The waitress asks when we come in.

"Yes, they said table for 2, private room 3." Jace tells the waitress with his signature smirk. She winks and grabs 2 menus.

"You are right here," The waitress motions to the book she had. "Mr. and Mrs. Herondale?" She winks at Jace. "I don't see any rings." She turns around, heading toward our table.

"We aren't married, hardly dating." I scoff.

"Oh, well in that case, here is my number, Blondie." She rips a piece of paper off of her notebook. "You can call me Kaelie." Jace looks a little uncomfortable, I thought he would be used to girls hitting on him.

"She said _hardly _dating. We haven't been a couple for long. Right, baby?" He grabs my hand and gives me a pleading look. I catch on that he doesn't want anything to do with her.

"Oh yeah, that is what I meant. I said hardly because we haven't been dating for too long. Who knows about our future? I may end up hating him by he end of tonight." I try to say this as believable as possible, but send a pointed look at Jace at that last part.

"Right," Kaelie says. "Still keep my number though. Like your girlfriend said, you guys might hate each other by the end of the night. I will be here if you need comforting." She winks at him, then turns to the table we were in front of. "Well, here is your table. Your waitress should be here soon." She turns around, swaying her hips as she went.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

We sat in awkward silence, looking over our menus. After about 10 minutes of this silence, our waitress finally comes to our table.

"Hello, my name is Tessa, and I will be your waitress today. What would you like today?" The waitress, Tessa, asks.

Jace responds first. "I would like the steak, medium rare, with a baked potato and a side salad. Also a water with lemon to drink." He smiles at her, and hands her his menu. She just nods and looks at me.

"I would like the chef salad, with ranch dressing, and a blackberry ice tea to drink. Oh, and can we get the cheese platter as an appetizer?" I hand her my menu.

"Sure can, I will be right back with your drinks and the cheese platter." She smiles, walking back to get our orders in. I grab a pen from my purse, and start a doodle on a spare piece of paper. I draw a picture of my room, thinking about how much I would rather be there.

"Clary." Jace interrupts my drawing. I look up at him. "Thank you for saving me from that flirty waitress. Some people I know have dated her and said she was just a nightmare. I rather not try and hook up with nightmares." He smiles at me, and I'm tempted to laugh. I just huff a little and go back to my drawing. He rudely interrupts again. "Listen , Clary. I know you don't want to be here, I know how you feel, but maybe we should try to talk, so this isn't the worst night of our lives? I mean, we are in one of the nicest places ever, and we are sitting here doing practically doing nothing." I assume he just doesn't want that waitress trying to flirt with him again, so I decide to talk.

"You're right. Might as well take advantage of being in this super nice place, even if I am with an idiotic jock." I give him a sweet **(read as fake)** smile. "What do you want to talk about, Goldilocks?"

"I guess I really want to apologize for that sketchbook incident, since I think that is why you hate me so much. I don't really want to hate you since you seem like a really cool girl that I want to get to know better." He smiles what looks like a really genuine smile at me. _Wow, he must really mean this apology, I only see this smile if he is with Alec or my brother, laughing with them. _I think to myself. I guess I have to talk to him now.

"Yeah, that is pretty much why I hate you. It's hard for me to forgive people, and I'm good at holding I will try and forgive you, at least it's worth a shot. Just don't tell Izzy, she will take it to mean more than I will just try and not completely hate you." I give him a little smile, and he smiles back.

"I know what you mean, she's crazy about all that romance stuff. I won't tell her, because as of right now, you still hate me." Jace almost looks disappointed as he says that last part.

"If you are decent, I may just _not _completely hate you anymore." I joke. "But seriously, this might be fun." He laughs a little, and looks like he is about to say something, but Tessa is back with our drinks and cheese.

"Here are these, and the appetizer. Your dinners should be ready in the next fifteen minutes." She sets our food and drinks down, smiles, then walks away. I look at her, and, as always, think about what it would be like to draw her. My hand starts moving on the paper, outlining her form. I slowly draw her hair, swishing slightly, and then something, or someone, interrupts me.

"Earth to Clarissa." Jace says, waving his hand in front of m face. "Do you always zone out when you draw?" I give him a look, then look down at my drawing, realizing how good it was turning out.

"Yeah, pretty much. There have also been times when I don't even know what I'm drawing." My mind flashes to the drawing I did earlier of him and I holding hands.

"That's actually a really cool talent. One time I played an entire game of football without my contacts in. I still helped them win the game." He laughs a little and I actually think about how perfect a model he would be for a drawing. His golden hair falling just perfectly into his golden eyes. His already golden face lighting up when he laughs. The only flaw I could really see was that little chip in his front tooth, but that hardly mattered. I may not like him, but you can't deny how handsome he is. "Wow, Little Red, I know I am hot, but you don't have to stare at me." Jace snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Wow, Goldilocks, I know I am small with red hair, but I thought you were going to stop it with the nicknames." I tell him. Almost instantly, his face looks sorrowful, like he actually didn't mean to call me that, and I feel bad that I snapped at him.

"Sorry, Clary. I didn't mean to call you that. It is just a force of habit, really. I probably shouldn't have accused you of staring at me, either." Who is this person, and what has he done with that cocky jock that I know and hate?! I have never seen this side of Jace, no with my brother and Alec, not with girls that he is trying to get, and certainly not with me. What has changed Jace's mind? _No, _I tell myself. _He is just acting like this for tonight, he hates me._

"Well, I won't deny staring at you. I was looking at you from an artist's outlook, not the person that hates you's outlook." I smile, and we both laugh at this. "You are acting different tonight, I _almost _don't hate you anymore." I tell him this just so he doesn't get a big head over me staring at him.

"Ah, yes, you are used to the me that hates you, and will play every girl. Maybe that Jace isn't the real me. Maybe I never hated you." Did he just say that?! Does he really feel that way?! Is he just trying to play me like every girl, like he just admitted to?! But no, he has that genuine smile again. My hands get a little clammy, and my heart is beating harder. Jace has always hated me, right? Even if he hasn't, I hate him, right?

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Jace POV

Did she just say she _was _staring at me, and didn't really hate me anymore?! All of a sudden, I don't know what is happening, but words that I have been wanting to say forever are spilling gout of my mouth.

"Ah, yes, you are used to the me that hates you," _that me was a lie_, "and will play every girl." _Every girl but you_. "Maybe that Jace isn't the real me." _Truth._ "Maybe I never hated you." There, the words are out. Not exactly what I wanted to say, but close enough. 'You are my dream girl' would've been more correct, but my feeling are mostly out now. I look at her, and she is blushing, and avoiding eye contact. What is she thinking?! Did I reveal too much?! Crap, crap, CRAP! I guess I will just have to wait and see.

She looks up at me, her mouth slightly parted. "Jace, I.." Just then Tessa comes with our dinners, interrupting Clary.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

**(A/N- I am sorry! Not really, I have read enough cliff hangers that I am glad to give you guys one! I hope you don't hate me _too _ much! Jace has finally told Clary that he hasn't really hated her all these years! What is she going to say?! I guess you are just going to have to wait and find out! I feel extremely evil! ~TessaGraceHerondale)**


	5. Chapter 5: New Love and Interruptions

I Hate Him, Right? Ch. 5

**(A/N- Well, I'm still alive despite the ending to my last chapter. I am ****_somewhat_**** sorry about that, but not much. I actually am sorry I took so long to post this, I've been really busy, and I don't really have time for a regular posting schedule. This chapter is going to be filled with emotions, so hold on for the ride. It's from Jace's point of view, because he is wondering what Clary was going to say. *insert evil laugh here* Now, let's go!)**

Jace POV

Why did Tessa have to come with our dinners right now?! I was just about to find out if my confession was worth it. I would ask Clary, but I just know I would sound too eager, and she doesn't look like she wants to talk about it.

"So, Jace," Clary starts, and I instantly think she is going to say what she started earlier. I nod, signaling for her to go on. "It was nice if Iz to pay for all of this, wasn't it?" Dang it, that wasn't what she was going to say before our food came.

"Oh, yeah, really nice. I can't imagine how much this costs!" I exclaim as I start sawing into my steak. I get a piece and put it into my mouth. "Mmmm. This is, like, heaven on a plate."

"I know!" Clary laughs a little, getting some of her salad. "This is probably nothing compared to that steak, but the, everything, is amazing." She motions to her plate.

"Well, then why didn't you get a steak like me?" I kid, trying not to sound obnoxious.

"Well, I honestly considered it, but I am still a flyer for cheerleading. I don't want to break someone's arm." Right, she was a cheerleader. There is a football game tomorrow.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." No you didn't, idiot, you praise the fact that she is a cheerleader. It gives you an excuse to see her over the weekends._ I need to stop obsessing over her. _

"I didn't exactly to expect you to remember. I'm one of the newest members, and tomorrow is my first time cheering for a game." She smiles, and that statement is followed by an awkward silence.

Then, I get a random burst of confidence that I have never had around Clary.

"So what were you going to say before we got our dinners?" I blurt out, and my little redhead looks embarrassed. Wait, did I just say _my_ little redhead? She just stopped hating me less than an hour ago.

"Oh, it's not important." Her voice trails off, and she blushes. I have to hold back the urge to reach across the table and wipe that single curl away from her face, along with taking the clip out that is holding all of her hair up.

"Clary, I want to be your friend. I care about what you have to say. I promise I won't judge you." _Even if you would judge me with what I want to tell you._

"Really, Jace, it's nice that you care, but it's really nothing." She keeps on avoiding eye contact, and blushes yet again.

"I can tell that it isn't nothing. I won't judge you for what you have to say." She smiles a little, and it looks like I finally broke through her protective shell.

"Jace, I am really glad that Isabelle set this up. It has actually been kind of fun talking to you. And even though I wanted to storm away the moment we sat down, I don't think I want to now." I sit there in stunned silence. Did Clary, my only crush since middle school, that has hated me for just as long, say she was glad to be having a nice dinner with me? I try not to let an idiotic smile spread across my face, so I just smirk a little.

"Uh, Jace, can you say something besides just sitting there with that terrible smirk?" Clary looks a little embarrassed now that I didn't say anything back.

"Of course, sorry, it's just that about an hour ago you hated me with a passion as fiery as your hair." She laughs a little at that. What a beautiful sound. "Now, you are saying that you are glad that you are here. And since that must have been a big thing for you to say, I will also confess something." I pause for a dramatic affect.

"Come on, Jace, I just told you something I never imagined coming out of my mouth. Spill it." I laugh a little at her, not for any reason besides she was a beautiful soul. Dang, I need to get a hold on my thoughts.

"Well, this is actually a pretty big confession for me as well. I didn't plan on telling you this, but since you no longer obviously hate me, I will. Clary," I paused, not knowing how to say this. What would she think? Would she go back to hating me? Will she laugh in my face? Too late to back down. "Clary, I asked Isabelle to set us up because I didn't want you hating me anymore. Iz was happy to do it, since she has been wanting you to stop hating me. I just didn't know how else to go about doing so. Now here we are." She just sits there, staring at me open-mouthed. How much I would like to close that beautiful, red mouth with my own. Woah, Jace, slow down. No need to get ahead of yourself.

"Oh? You did? This was all your idea? Is that why you are being so nice, because you don't want me to hate you?" I can see the shock on her face, and I feel my cheeks flushing. How has one girl changed me from being a guy that never blushes, to one who has blushed twice in less than 2 hours.

"Uh, it was partially my idea." I instinctively grab the back of my neck. "I just asked Izzy to set us up, and she decided where we should go, and when and the little details. Even what color tie I should wear."

Then, instead of just sitting there, she says something. "Well, it was a great idea. I have realized just how stupid I was holding that grudge about the sketchbook incident. I'm really sorry about that."

"Honestly, I don't blame you for hating me. You had told so many other people not to touch, so what did I do, I grab it from your hands, and look through it. I was such a jerk. I don't even know why I did it." _Yes you do, you wanted to know if Clary thought about you._ "I am sorry about that."

"I'm not gonna say you shouldn't say sorry, because you should. I was made fun of by people for _such_ a long time, and some people still bring it up. My brother interrogated me about the one about him, and Sebastion is one of the idiots who still brings it up. He doesn't get that it was a stupid middle school crush that I was over within 2 weeks." She pauses, and grimaces at the memory.

"So do you have any recent stupid high school crushes?" I joke, luckily she realizes that, so se doesn't look like she is about to murder me.

"Well, not really. I have realized how over-rated meaningless high-school relationships are. I dated Sebastion for about 3 weeks, and realized I didn't want to date anyone unless I _really_ liked them. I thought I would at least try to date him, just to shut him up. What about you, Goldilocks?" She jokes with the nickname. I try to play it cool, but I have no idea how to tell her. Should I tell her now? Should I lie? I decide to be very vague.

"There is one girl that I have liked for a really long time. A lot of guys like her, but she isn't exactly available." Well, that wasn't a lie at all. I knew a lot of guys wanted to get her to date them, and she just said she didn't really want to date.

"It isn't Seelie Queen, my brother's slutty girlfriend, right?" When she asks this, I just laugh. Even if I did like Seelie, which I never have, never will, I know Jon would kill me for even thinking it.

"Oh, no, of course not. Do you know how many times Jon would kill me?" She laughs at this, a beautiful, genuine laugh.

"I was hoping not. You just said a lot of guys liked her, and was off limits, she was just the first person to come to mind. So, who is it? I won't tell." She looks really curious, but I'm not going to tell her.

"Who said I want to tell you? Maybe I want to keep it to myself, she would never date me, even if she wasn't off limits." This was true as far as I knew.

"You can't know that!"

"I most definitely do."

"Did you ever ask her out?"

"Nope, I can't stand to be denied."

"Since when does the almighty Jace Herondale admit that a girl would say no to him?" Clary's voice seems like a mix between joking and a venomous something or other.

"You see, more girls would say no to me than I would care to admit. Though many more would say yes."

"I have talked to the majority of the girls in our school, and all but say, the sensible ones, would go out with you." She laughs at her own little joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. How many of these so-called sensible ones are there?" I ask her, not really caring for the outcome, I could get any girl, but just not the one I _really_ want.

"Say, maybe around 15 or 20?" She phrases it like a question which makes it obvious that it is most likely the former, if not less.

"Ah, I knew there weren't many. Are you among these numbers?" Wait, did I just say that?! Does it make it too clear that I like her!? Please let her take that as me being a jerk.

"What do you think Goldilocks? It's not like I hated you until after we got into this date a little bit." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. I just roll my eyes, and finish my last bite, Clary doing much the same. She gives me a look asking if I'm ready to go, and in response, I pat my stomach, and push the chair back.

"As much as I want dessert, that was practically half a cow, and I can't gain too much weight, with the game tomorrow." She laughs, and stands up as well.

"I know, and I only had a salad. I am a flyer though, not a quarterback." She laughs. I jokingly put my arm out for her, and she takes it. "This night turned out a lot better than I expected. This was a good idea, thanks." What she does next makes this night the most perfect one.

She stands up on her tip-toes, and places a small kiss on my cheek.

"Well, I must have certainly changed your thoughts of me. Maybe you aren't one of the sensible ones, as you say." She just blushes, and I kiss her cheek, making them go as red as her hair. I then un-pin said hair, and she looks at me with curiosity. "You look better with it down."

We just walk out of the restaurant then, since Izzy had already made the arrangments to do so.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Clary POV

Wow, what was this feeling. I have never _liked_ someone before. Why do I all of a sudden have this fluttery feeling around the guy that I have hated until today. I kissed his cheek. He kissed mine, then took my hair down. I have never had my first kiss, yet I just kissed Jace's cheek? What was going on with me?! I was a sensible one, right?

"We should go for a walk before going back to my car." Jace tells me. "The longer we are gone, the happier Iz will be."

"Yeah, and the more my brother will want to kill you." I tell him, and a small look of terror crosses his face.

"Do you want to call him, to let him know that I didn't kill you?" I just laugh and shake my head.

"No, I'm spending the night at Izzy's. She insisted, this is her dress, and she is going to do my hair and stuff for the game tomorrow, she has perfected the cheerleader ponytail." He looks a little surprised. "What are you smiling about, Goldilocks?"

"Oh, it's just that I'm staying there, too. My parents are away this weekend, and they didn't trust me home alone on the weekend of the first game." It's then I realize how close we are walking, and I feel his fingers entwine mine. The warmness spreads up through my arm. I give him a questioning look, but continue holding on. The corners of his lips tilt up in a small smile, not a smirk, but a smile, and I find it adorable.

"Somebody doesn't seem as 'sensible' as they said before." Now Jace has a joking smirk on.

"Well, I'm not the one who grabbed your hand, I just didn't let go." I smile up at him, and he blushes, again. Wait, he has blushed 3 times tonight, I think. He has never blushed before. _Does he like me? We are _just_ friends now, right? He did set it up. But does that mean anything? _My mind argues with itself, only stopping when Jace turns towards me.

"Clary, after tonight, I have decided I need to tell you something. You may have guessed it already, but I want to clarify." He seems really nervous now, more nervous than he usually is. "The thing is, I... Well, you see... I-IreallylikeyouClaryandIalwayshave." He says something really fast, and I don't get all of it.

"What did you say? Slow down." His eyes grow wide, like he doesn't want I say it again.

"Well, um, I really like you, Clary, and I kind of always have..." His voice trails off at the end, and he is blushing worse than I usually do.

"I always thought I hated you, Jace. But, after tonight, I realized I may not be as sensible as I said. I just wanted to hold a grudge against you, and stay mad at you because, I don't know, I just really-" He cuts me off by spinning me towards him, and looking thoughtfully into my eyes. A clash of grass green, and golden orbs. He leans down, and I bite my lip. His face is nearing mine, and my thoughts are blurred together, only seeing those huge golden pools. Jace's lips are just centimeters from my own, and I close my eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voice calls out.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

**(A/N- Aahh! I feel evil, please don't kill me! I wasn't planning on Clace happening so soon, but I just love them sooo much! But, even though they have kind of said their feelings, I couldn't let them kiss just yet! So, who do you guys think it is? Which POV do you guys want the next chapter in? Jace or Clary? Or the mystery person? Leave reviews, and if you ask questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter! Thanks for everything you guys have done! ~TessaGraceHerondale)**


	6. Chapter 6: What Now!

I Hate Him, Right? Chapter 6

**So, I this is going to be my first time replying to the reviews, but they are so only going to be the ones for the previous chapter.. Here goes nothing...**

**ismcfiz: Good guess, and I can see how you would think that, but sadly, no, it is not.. Thanks for your guess, though.**

**xQueezlex: One of your guesses may be right(; This chapter is going to be partly Jace POV. I'm glad you like it!**

**Lia: That would be very confusing! When I was first reading your review, I was like 'Did I have a typo?! Did it actually say that?!' Then reading on I realized I didn't need to worry about that! You can now find out if the intruder is who you think it is!**

**Guest (1): Updated!**

**Guest (2): Hope this was fast enough for you!**

**~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~**

**(A/N: I was having trouble writing this chapter, but then got the little extra kick to write it after PMing with ****_Cheyashton _****a********little bit, so thanks for that! Now, I am going to continue with the story, sorry if this update is a little late, hope you like it!)**

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Mystery Person POV

Maybe I should go for a walk. I have been worrying about this date since I found out about it. Do I have a right to be worried, yes. Do I have a reason to be as worried as I am, yes. He could be trying something on her, I'm worried for the both of them! God, I hope he doesn't act too stupid, like he does even thinking about her most of the time.

Before I know it, I am walking the street where the date was supposed to take place. Well, the street of that restaurant, anyway. I was walking faster than I expected, my house is a couple blocks from here. I look around, since it's a nice neighborhood. Fancy restaurants, twinkling lights, it all seems really romantic, more so than it should be for a first date. I am lost in thought, taking in the beauty, when my eyes find a very disturbing sight.

Jace Herondale's face about a centimeter from Clary's, _my_ little sister.

What is she doing?! Why is she allowing that!? She hates him, right?!

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" I call out. They both turn to look at me.

Jace looks murderous. Clary doesn't look relieved like I expected, maybe even a little disappointed, even mad at me, possibly.

But she _hates_ him. Or hated, I guess.

Jace POV

My face is just centimeters from Clary's (aka my crush's) face. I have been waiting for this moment forever. I don't think anything can ruin this night for me.

Then my best friend's voice calls out, canceling the action. I am going to kill him. Heck, Clary will probably help! He looks scared, and slightly confused at seeing our faces.

"Seriously, dude? You just _had_ to do that didn't you? Yeah, your best friend is finally about to kiss the girl he has wanted forever, and you just _have_ to interrupt?" I am furious, I would probably go punch him if 1) Clary wasn't holding me back. And 2) He was still my best friend, and probably thought he was saving his sister.

"Jace! You were just about to kiss my sister! I thought she still hated you! If you guys were even friends, then no, I wouldn't have interrupted you, since I do know how long you have been crushing on her!" He even looks slightly sorry, but his green eyes, so much like Clary's, still show anger.

I go to speak, but the little redhead does before I do.

"I would think it would be pretty obvious I don't completely hate Jace anymore, considering the date would be over by now if I did, and I wouldn't be almost kissing him either. I was actually having a pretty good night tonight, since this one," she motions to me, "wasn't being a total idiotic jock."

"I guess I'm sorry." Jon mumbles reluctantly, though only to Clary. "I shouldn't have interrupted, but I didn't really think before I did it."

"Oh no, I thought you had thought it through perfectly, Jonathan Christopher! You go on a walk, and just happen to end up right where your little sister and best friend are on a date! You see them, almost kissing, the moment you know I have been waiting for, and interrupt them, you couldn't have waited just another second?" My voice is on the verge of anger, I cannot believe him, he knows I have been waiting for this. Some friend.

"Jace, relax, it's fine. He apologized. I understand why you are upset, but he honestly thought he was helping me. Honestly, it's fine." Though many would think Clary's words would calm me down, they really didn't.

"Maybe I don't want to calm down. He knows just how much I wanted this," I motion between us, "and yet he doesn't let me. And you don't understand like you say you do. You have been holding a grudge against me for years!" I know I should probably stop, but, in an 'idiotic jock' fashion, I keep going. "You don't understand! You have hardly liked anybody, am I correct? Let alone crushed on someone for so lon-" I am cut off all of a sudden, but not with the palm or fist that I expected.

Clary had put her lips against mine. She was kissing me. She is actually kissing me. _Clary_ is _kissing_ me.

Then, all too quickly, she starts to back away. I presume it's because I wasn't responding. So, I put my hand on her waist, bringing her closet to me, kissing her back. The moment I have been waiting for, a moment words cannot describe.

"Seriously guys? I'm still here remember?" Jon interrupts.

"Sorry, bro. I had to shut him up. Who knows how much longer that would have gone on?" Clary says, disconnecting herself from me. I, trying not to look hurt from this, put up my idiotic jock barricade.

"Oh, so you didn't just kiss me from your own need? It seemed like you enjoyed it an incredible amount." Once I say this, they both bust out laughing. "Okay, what's so funny?"

"It's just that, it was quite obvious who enjoyed that 'little' kiss more, Jacey. What were you thinking in the beginning? 'Oh my gosh! She is actually kissing me? What do I do? OMG!'?" Jon somehow managed to get out between his hysteric laughs. Clary, however, was trying not to crumple on the ground.

"Okay, yeah, I was trying to act like a jerk. I _am_ most likely the one who enjoyed it more. Now, let's go to the Lightwood's, we can finish this discussion there." I tell them reluctantly, grabbing Clary's trembling-from-laughter hand, with Jon following.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Back at the Lightwood's

Clary POV

"OH MY GOSH! YOU DID WHAT NOW?!" Izzy screams once I finish telling her what happened tonight.

"Yes, I realized I was just holding a stupid grudge, then kissed him to shut him up." I sigh.

"I knew this date would change your mind. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Be quiet. If I'm not mistaken, this entire thing wasn't your idea, it was Jace's. So don't go taking all of the credit. He also is the one that wouldn't shut up, leading me to kiss him."

"But Clare! That was your first kiss! You had to have reason behind it! You usually don't just go and do things without thinking!" Izzy shrieks, talking faster by the minute. **(That's something I do when I get into something, anyone else?) **

"Yes, Iz, I know. I guess I saw that kind of nice side of him, and it changed my thoughts. Then he told me he has actually never hated me, and has _liked_ me since he met me. Then the almost kiss happened, and he flipped out on Jon, who knew he liked me. Was I the only one who didn't know that?" I end up asking her.

"Well, that wasn't a sudden turn or anything." She tells me, the sarcasm quite obvious. "But, yeah, pretty much everyone but you knew about his crush. And a couple of those girls he has hooked up with trying to get over you, who thinks that he is just denying his feeling for them." She laughs a little, and I do, too. This, however, just leads to a massive fit of hysterics from us both.

"Hey, girls. Sorry to interrupt your little giggle-fest here, but we were about to start some truth or dare if you wanted to join." Jace says with a smirk.

"Sure!" I tell him. "We will be right down." He winks at me, giving my heart a slight flutter, then shuts the door as he leaves.

"Are we going to put on millions of layers now, so we can get out of more dares, and embarrassing truths?" Izzy asks.

"Well of course, when don't we?" I just laugh and head to her closet.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

**(A/N: Ohmigosh! I am sssooo sorry for not updating, then giving you this kind of rushed, somewhat crappy, and short chapter! I have been so busy with school, and then I got sick! But, anyways, Clace kiss! Clary is ****_finally_**** opening up to Jace a bit (more than a bit) so yeah! Give me some ideas for dares, and I know it's cliche, but it adds some nice drama for the forming couple. R&R, thanks! ~TessaGraceHerondale)**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare(

**So, this will be the truth or dare chapter! I just think it will be interesting for the Clace that is forming. Please read the A/N at the bottom! **

**lindsayhonaker- Yes! Clace! Hope truth or dare pleases you!**

**cathclacemaddian- Updated! Here is T or D!**

**Cheyashton- I have learned! Thanks again!(:**

**thatobssesivefangirl- Thanks for your reviews! Glad you are liking it(:**

**Guest- Thank you! I tried to update quickly!**

**Guest- There may or may not be a m/o session... But Izzy didn't necessarily dare it.. Thanks for your idea, though!**

**~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~**

_Clary POV_

Izzy and I end up putting on spanks, leggings, and sweatpants over our underwear, a sports bra, tank top, t-shirt, and a sweatshirt over our bras, _and_ 3 pairs of socks, and one pair slippers on our feet.

"I don't think anyone is going to end up seeing anything, do you?" I ask her.

"I hope not. There would have to be an extensive list of terrible truths and dares to show them even our leggings and tank tops!" She laughs. "It's good it's cold in here tonight, or I would be dying!"

"I know! Now, let's go play!" We run out the door, and down the steps.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up! We have been waiting for you." Jon says with a mock-glare.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I wanted to get into comfy clothes. I was still in my dress from tonight when I found out." I tell them. Somehow, they still haven't caught on to what Iz and I do, every time we play truth or dare.

"And we were really cold, so I had to find some warmer clothes small enough for her." Iz says to back me up.

"Enough with the excuses, everybody sit down, and let's start. You got the bottle, Alec?" Jace calls.

"Yep." Alec tosses the empty bottle into the middle of the circle, and sits down between his sister and Jace. "But don't start yet, Magnus said he would be here any minute." Then, as if on cue, the sparkly man himself walks through the front door.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks, looking disappointed.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'. "Who would start truth or dare without the master himself?" I joke. He takes a little bow, and pushes Jace out of the way so he can sit next to Alec.

"So, just to refresh your minds, the rules." Jon says. "I will start, since it was my idea. I will spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on will go first, if they do not complete the truth or dare, they will remove an article of clothing, accessories do not count, and socks and slippers count as one." Izzy and I give each other a look. "After they are done with either the truth or dare, or stripping, they will spin the bottle, and that person will go next." He finishes, and looks around. "Ready?" Jon asks, and we reply with a chorus of 'Duh!'s.

Jon spins the bottle, and it lands on Alec.

"So, my dear friend, truth or dare?" Jon says with an 'innocent' smile.

"I'll go with truth." Alec says, knowing not to go with a dare for Jon.

"When did you first start liking Magnus?" Alec blushes, and Magnus looks at him expectantly.

"Well, probably about 4 years ago, in 8th grade. Remember when we got paired up for that one science project?" Magnus and Jon both nod. "That's probably when."

"So that's why you seemed so excited! Even though you didn't get paired with me!" Jon says. "Now spin the bottle." Alec does so, and it lands on Izzy.

"Beloved sister, the question now is-"

"Dare." Izzy cuts in.

"Well then. I dare you to kiss Jace, take a picture of it, and send it to Simon." He says victoriously.

"Hell no." Izzy says, taking off her slippers, and throwing them in Alec's face. "Speaking of Simon, why didn't you guys invite him?" Isabelle asks, looking around.

"I didn't want rat boy ruining our fun." Jace tells her, deadpan.

"Well.." Izzy says, spinning the bottle. "Jace, how wonderful!" She says when she sees where it lands.

"Dare." He tells her, without even looking scared at her happy expression.

"I dare you to call Simon, confess your love, for him, then invite him over." She says triumphantly.

"I'll only do it, because I know you and Clary, and possibly others, will make it even worse if I don't."

"Darling, we'll make it worse even if you do it." I tell him. Wait, crap, did I just call him darling?! I know we are kind of dating now, but I still am not completely sure of my feelings! I hope he, and the others, see it as a joke.

"I'm still doing the dare." He says, taking his phone out. He dials Si's number, and puts it on speaker.

(**Jace**/_Simon_)

_Jace? Why are you calling me at practically midnight?_

**Yes, it's me, rat boy. Do hide your excitement. **Izzy gives him a look, to remind him of the dare.

_Well, what do you want?_

**You see, Simon.**Jace gives Izzy a pointed look.**I have been thinking of something for a while now, and I just need to tell you. I can no longer hide this.**

_Finally going to man-up and confess you are in love with Clary? _I blush at hearing this, which does not go unnoticed by the group.

**Well, it is about being in love with someone, but not Clary. I think, God this is hard to say. I'm in love with ****_you_****, Simon. **

_Did Izzy put you up to this? I'm on speaker right now, aren't I?! Love you, Iz! _Simon somehow managed to get out in between laughs.

"I did!" Izzy shouts back. "Love you too! Jace, second part of the dare." Jace grumbles at this, causing me to laugh. I may not completely hate him anymore, but it's still fun to see him in discomfort. He tells a still laughing Simon to come over, then hangs up.

"Wonder who is going to go next?" Jace says as he spins the bottle. It lands on Magnus. "Oh Glittering One, truth or dare?" Jace says with a smirk.

"A dare, of course, oh golden one." Magnus replies with the same tone.

"Well then, I guess I dare you to streak across the road. Video footage allowed."

"I'm never one to turn down a dare, so why not? It will give you guys a show."

"I bet it's nothing Alec hasn't seen." Jace jokes, Alec blushing slightly.

Magnus just laughs and heads toward the front door. Izzy and I decide to stay back while the guys go with Magnus.

There is a burst of laughing, followed by the door opening, and then you can hear everyone turn their video cameras on to record it.

***TIME SKIP (after streak)***

"Man, that was great!" I hear Jon shout.

"Yes, it was very refreshing. That one old lady walking her dog gave me quite a strange look. I just told her 'dare', and continued running." Magnus laughs.

"So, do either of you want to see the video?" Jace asks Izzy and I.

"I think we're good, thanks. Now, Magnus, spin the bottle." I say.

"Oh, goody." He replies, sitting back down, and grabbing the bottle. Once it lands on someone, I groan.

It's me. _Oh joy._

"My short, feisty redhead, truth or dare?"

"Well, why not a dare?" I say, questioningly. I was not usually one to go for dare, and I have plenty of clothes on, anyway, so why not?

"I dare you to make out with..." He draws that out for a dramatic effect. Magnus pretends to look around the group. "Jace, there is a large amount of sexual tension between you two."

"It's not like she can really make out with anyone else." Jon says. "I'm her brother, and it's not like you will have her make out with you or your boyfriend."

"True, but what do you say, Clary, will you complete the dare?" Magnus asks. I glance at Jace, who looks slightly excited, I laugh slightly, and straddle Jace.

"Why not?" I say, and I can feel Jace shiver slightly. Jon makes a fake puking sound in the background. "Leave, Jon. If you want." I turn back to Jace, and he captures my lips with his.

It seems like a more passionate kiss than before. My guess is because Jace was the one that started it, and wasn't surprised. His tongue glides across my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I grant. After a short battle for dominance, which he wins, we are interrupted by the door opening, and Simon yelling for Izzy.

He walks into the room, and we jump apart. I am blushing slightly, and so is he.

"Well, I feel like I missed something. Please fill me in." Simon says.

"I know, the main reason I dared her to do that was because I thought she hasn't had her first kiss, and that she hated Jace. Now spill." Magnus adds. I give Jace, Jon, and Izzy a look, telling them to help fill in the story.

**~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~**

**Hey guys! So sorry this update is kinda late, and short. I have had a load of homework, and then I got sick, ****_again_****. Should I still have some T or D in the next chapter, after the explaining? But, the main reason I wanted you guys to read this A/N is because I have an idea for another story, so here is the summary for it.**

**After my mother died, I was forced to stay with my evil father, and brothers, who treat me as their slave. I have two friends, and we are nobodies in our school. Things start changing for me once a certain super-star starts going to our school, and it seems like he has his eye on me. Oh, me? I'm Clary Fray.**

**It is called ****_Just Clary Fray_****, and loosely based off ****_Another Cinderella Story_****, so, leave your thoughts on it in the review, or PM me.**

**Thanks! Bye!**

**~TessaGraceHerondale**


	8. Chapter 8: The Re-Cap

**AAAGGHH! Sorry for not updating! I was trying to decide what to do with this story, since I could go so many different ways! I have decided not to post replies on here anymore, and just send out PMs****, but if there are any Guests reading this that want me to respond to their review, say so in said review, and I will. **

**Well, here goes nothing! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Although I have been forgetting to do this, I don't own any of these marvelous characters. Not even Jace.. *sighs***

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

Jace POV

Clary gives me a look, and I'm guessing it's to have me help with the story.

"So," she starts. "As you all, or most, know. Izzy wanted to set me up on a date. Turns out it was with Goldilocks over here." At this, I shoot her a playful glare.

"Watch it, Little Red, most people would be really lucky to go on a date with me." Now it's her turn to playfully glare.

"_Continuing." _She says pointedly. "For some reason, I agreed, even though I _thought_ I hated him."

"Well, that changed, didn't it?" I hear Izzy mutter under her breath.

"So, earlier today, Izzy came and got me ready for said date. Then, Jace showed-" Simon cuts her off.

"Did you just call him by his actual name?! Wow, something really did happen tonight."

"Well, to be realistic, Jace isn't my real name, Jonathan is. Just don't call me that." I feel a smirk creeping on to my face. Simon shoots a small glare at me.

"Will you guys quit interrupting me? I can always not go on with this, and force Jace not to either. I'm worried to know his version of the night." Clary tells us.

"Oh, you mean when you confess your long-time love for me, and we run to closet for hot passiona-" I glare at the interrupter, Clary.

"Sure," she says sarcastically. "And I would appreciate it if you quit interrupting me." She sends me a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, stop it Goldie!" Magnus tells me. "I need to know this." He goes back to sitting like a little kid at story time.

"Well," Clary begins yet again, "Jace showed up, and was acting different, nicer so to speak. He hardly smirked at all." As she says the last part, Simon lets out a fake gasp.

"Oh yeah, let me guess, he blushed too," he says sarcastically.

"Actually, yes he did." This surprises Simon, and Magnus for that matter. "Now let me continue. We left the house, and we hardly talked during the car ride. I just couldn't wait for the night to be over."

Clary goes on to tell them about how the waitress was flirting with me, which got a laugh out of them, and how she tried to ignore me for a little while.

"Then, we actually started talking. And Goldie here was acting like a normal human being with emotions. I told him that I was actually a little happy that we were finally talking, and he confessed something, which I'm pretty sure you all know." Clary actually _smirks_ at saying this, glancing at me.

"Hey, I thought smirking was my thing, Red." She just laughs.

"Well, when he said he kind of liked me, I wasn't really sure what to do, but I did end up apologizing for holding that stupid grudge against him for all those years." Clary smiles shyly at this.

"Yeah, if you hadn't held that stupid grudge, you guys would have been dating _loooonnggg_ before this." Alec says, finally speaking up. Everyone agrees.

"Let's not forget one of my least favorite parts of the night." Jon says.

"Well, it's not my fault you were stalking us," Clary tells her brother.

"I was _not_ stalking you, I just happened to end up on the same street as the date when I was worrying about you." He protests.

"Mmhhmm.." I hear someone, thought I'm not sure who, say.

"Now Jon, would you like to tell this part of the story, or shall I?" I smirk.

"I'll tell it." Everyone just nods.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

_Jon POV_

I get ready to do my recap of the night.

"So, as I said, I was worried about Clare, and decided I should take a walk. I just happened to end up on that street." *insert different huffs of laughter, 'mhmms', and other sounds of indifference here*

"Well, I just happened to look into an alleyway while I was walking. I sincerely regret that." I shake my head, trying to get rid of the image. Yeah, Jace is one of my best friends, but it was my sister. _Sister_!

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad, Jon. We weren't even kissing yet." Clary tells me.

"Hush, young one, and let me continue." She sighs, sitting back. "Anyway, when I looked into this alleyway, I saw a sight that, if it wasn't my sister, I wouldn't have interrupted. I saw their faces about 3 centimeters apart, I was happy for Jace. But I thought Clary hated him, so, like the caring older brother I am, I interrupted."

"Good one, _real_ good." Simon snorts.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing! You are her best friend!"

"Hey!" Izzy shouts, but is ignored.

"Well, yeah, but Jace and I aren't exactly friends, so his feelings toward Clary wouldn't mean anything to me in that situation. Also, if Jace's face was that close to Clare's, and she wasn't protesting, I would think she was okay with it." The nerd proves a point.

"The older brother in me kicked in, okay? I felt bad afterwards, but there is more to this." I huff, wanting to get off the subject.

"Then continue!" I hear about 3 or 4 voices shout at me.

"So, after I interrupted their moment, there was some yelling, then next thing I know, Clary had pulled Jace down to her lips, and they were kissing. I was going to say something again, but I knew Clary was fine with it, and I was happy for Jace," I think a bit, "to an extent. She is still me little sister."

"Hey, it's not like I would hurt her. I've had a crush on her since middle school." Jace says, putting an arm around Clary.

"Awww!" Magnus coos. "Clace is now my OTP. More so than it has been." Then, he and Isabelle start planning the 'Clace' wedding, which I tune out.

"So, are we going to continue T or D?" Alec asks.

"Well, you, Jace and I are supposed to be playing in the game tomorrow, and Izzy and Clary are cheering, so I think we should probably get to sleep." I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm tired. We can continue this after the game tomorrow. C'mon, Clary, to my room. Everybody else can fight about where to sleep." Izzy says, dragging Clary away from Jace, but not before kissing Simon, I get up, and shield my eyes before Jace kisses Clary.

I cringe internally. "Night everyone!" I shout before heading to the guest room I always stay at here.

"Night," everyone choruses. Now, let's just hope I can get the image of my sister and friend kissing out of my head so I can actually sleep before the game tomorrow.

~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~

**So, this was pretty much just a filler chapter. I am still trying to decide on what to do with this story, and what to do with Jonathan, because he can go ssoo many different directions. I have ideas for Clace in the near future. Things may start getting a little rocky. *cough cough* Kaelie *cough cough* And I have decided that if Aline is in here, she will be a nice person, because I really like her in the books after she comes out of the closet. So follow, favorite, and review! Ask questions, give ideas, WHATEVA! **

**Thanks xoxo**

**~TessaGraceHerondale **


End file.
